A Heretic's Fate
by Kanan
Summary: Goku has constantly been having bad dreams, which is keeping the rest of the group awake at night. Now complete! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine, okay?

A Heretic's Fate

It was dark…

All around him was darkness…

It was cold, and empty, and…

A thin strip of silver moved above him, slowly getting lower towards him. He tried to move, but his body was shackled down to a cold table. The light passed over him again. He now knew what it was. It was a blade… a swinging light, ready to slice him in half. The monkey boy struggled again, but the restraints would not let up. It got closer, and Goku could feel the air move around him as it just barely missed. He yelled.

"No! S-Sanzo! Sanzo, help me! I don't want to be sliced in two! Sanzo!"

it came again, this time, slitting his stomach slightly. Blood spurt up from the wound and he arched his back, still unable to get free. It came again, and it cut deeper. Goku's eyes clenched shut and he cried out, to the point where his voice cracked.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!"

suddenly, the room fell completely dark and silent, and Goku sat up in his bed in the inn. He clutched the blankets for dear life as he looked around the empty room. He could no longer see the cold restraints around his wrists and ankles, but he could still feel them, and the freezing sting they left lingering on his sensitive skin. There was no blade above him, anymore… he had woken up from his nightmare. After he had calmed down some, he winced, noticing pains in his arms. His nails were stabbing into his skin, drawing blood. He then remembered the pain from his dreams. Tears began to fill his eyes as he slowly got up from his bed and made his way down the dark hallways.

Since his roommate, Sanzo, was not in the room with him, Goku guessed that he was in Gojyo and Hakkai's room. They had been having fun, making jokes and playing cards when Goku had announced he was going to bed, and the loud noises and thick smoke coming from that room told him that they were still at it. He sobbed quietly and rubbed at his eyes as he got to the room. He didn't go in, but he did lean against the wall near the door, still sobbing and rubbing the scratched on his arms.

Moments later, the door opened and Hakkai stepped out of the room and looked at him. Goku's eyes were still red and tears feel from his cheeks again. Hakkai knelt down to his level and wiped away his tears. Then, Goku threw his arms around Hakkai's torso and cried more into his chest. From the room, Gojyo and Sanzo looked out.

"What's wrong with the Bakasaru tonight?"

"Oh Goku…"

Goku had been having that same nightmare for the past month, so the group had gotten used to living on less sleep. They needed to take care of the younger heretic child.


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

Later, things had calmed down in the second room. It was a lot quieter- to Sanzo's delight. Hakkai sat on his bed with Goku's head resting on his lap. The boy was asleep again, but, probably, only for a while. Whenever he had one of those nightmares, he would, instinctively, go to the nearest person for comfort. He had even gone to Gojyo a few times, when they were roommates. But this time, the first person he had seen was Hakkai, and then, it was him who he felt comfortable with. But, the brunette didn't mind.

The young demon was a bit fussy in his sleep, but Hakkai calmed him down by softly petting his hair. The concerned demon looked up to the other two.

"Goku's dreams seem to be causing him quite a bit more distress than normal. I'm fairly concerned."

"They are only dreams, Hakkai. They can't hurt him physically."

"No, they shouldn't, but they are."

Hakkai gently raised one of the boys' arms to show the other two. Gojyo made a face, and Sanzo looked away.

"This is how his fear is manifesting into something physical. It's not at all healthy for him."

"So, what could the monkey be afraid of?"

"Well, it may have to do with recent events. A month ago, if you recall, Goku was fighting and received a blow to the head. Before Sanzo oh-so-graciously put the demon out of its misery, he said, "you heartless heretics will forever burn, and rot in hell." When he woke up, I saw him looking through a book of mine that I had just bought- it was about heaven and hell. It spooked him. I believe that the problem is that Goku is afraid of going to hell. He is truly disturbed."

"Whoa, whoa- hold the phone! Mentally disturbed? C'mon Hakkai! That's dumb. Mentally distur-BING, maybe…"

Sanzo nods.

However, I believe that hell is nothing to laugh about. And that is where I will be sending YOU if you don't behave, pervy Kappa."

"Ahaha… anyway, Sanzo is right. We need to do something to ease Goku's fear of death. But… what?"

Meanwhile… (dream)

Goku was now in some sort of a courtroom. It was a big place, and was dark, and Goku didn't like it at all.

"Seiten Taise."

Goku looked up front as a light came on. Hakkai was sitting in a tall seat and was wearing a strange, white curly wig.

"Ha…Hakkai?"

"Seiten Taise, for the crimes you have committed against us, your old friends, you have been put on trial to decide your fate."

"Trial…?"

"Does the prosecution have anything more to say?"

Goku turned around as a light came on, revealing Sanzo. He wore a suit and his glasses. Sanzo stood up.

"No, your honor. The prosecution rests."

"W-what… Sanzo…? Hey-"

"And has the jury reached a verdict?"

A light came on, to the right, revealing a twelve group of jury men- who were all Gojyo!

"Well? Have you made your decision?"

"We have, your honor. In a unanimous vote, we find the defendant guilty."

Then, all the Gojyo's stuck out their tongues and pointed their thumbs downward. Behind him, Sanzo made the same hand motion. Goku looked horrified as his gaze moved around the room, and then drifted back to Judge Hakkai. He was… terribly confused.

"What… what's that mean? Ha…kkai?"

The judge had on his usual smile, only, it seemed more sinister than usual.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Goku! It looks like you have to go to hell! Goodbye!"

He waved almost innocent-like.

"No, Gojyo! Sanzo? Hakkai-"

Then, the floor under him collapsed, and he saw flames reaching out for him. He was hanging on the edge of the floor, screaming and begging for help, until Sanzo came over to him and smiled. Then, he stomped on his hands, making him fall into the dark abyss.

"No, Sanzo!"

(Back to reality)

Goku was weakly kicking and moaning in his sleep, and he was sweating, also. Hakkai restrained him.

"Sanzo… no… Fire…! Hot, hot…!"

"Gojyo, would you hand me that glass of water, please?"

Gojyo handed it over and Hakkai slowly trickled it over Goku's face while Sanzo helped to restrain the moving boy. The cold water soon seemed to do the trick.

"We need to put an end to this."

"But how?"

Leave it to me. …I have an idea."

Sanzo almost cracked a smile. Uh-oh. What plan could said monk be thinking up? Wait to see!


	3. Part 3

Third and last part of this story! Do enjoy!

Part 3:

Goku, who had few nightmares the rest of the night, woke up calmly the next morning. He was back in his own room. Sanzo's bed, across from his, was already made-up and Sanzo was nowhere to be seen. Goku got his armor and boots on and walked to Hakkai and Gojyo's room. Knocking softly, first, he opened the door a little, but his companions weren't there either. Then, he decided to check the dining area.

"Sanzo? Hakkai? Gojyo?"

It was empty. Worrying, he ran quickly outside the inn and looked around. Again, there was no one around. Not even one person in the market or in the homes along the road.

"…Hakuryuu?"

His friends- no, everyone in town- appeared to have gone. Goku was alone. The young demon dropped to his knees and cried out.

"Sanzo!"

----

Goku jolted awake from his sleep, sweating and breathing roughly. But wait. As he looks around, he finds that he is not in his own room. He's in Hakkai and Gojyo's! Looking to the floor, he noticed two sleeping mats had been laid out. The demon smiled. His friends hadn't left him all night. He got his armor and boots on and happily ran down to the dining hall. His happiness was drained when he arrived there, seeing that there was no one around. Things were starting to turn out like they had in his dream. For a moment, Goku wondered if he was still sleeping. He pinched his cheek. He concluded that it was no dream he was in. he looked towards the front door, afraid to walk out of it. Despite his mind's warnings, he proceeded towards the door.

He went out, but was immediately stopped by the sight of Sanzo, with his golden hair and his holy robes. But, he didn't seem like usual. He was very quiet, and he was holding a stick with white paper flag things on it. Goku tilted his head. (At least he wasn't alone, right?)

"…San-"

Suddenly, Hakkai and Gojyo popped out of nowhere and dumped buckets of water over Goku's head. It was cold, and Goku shivered and clenched his teeth. He was about to shout at them, but Sanzo brought his attention to the front as the monk started to wave around the stick he was holding. Goku's eyes followed the stick to the finale of the 'performance'- which is when Sanzo hit Goku over the head with it. The demon growled and grabbed his head.

"There."

"Ow! What the hell was THAT for, Sanzo!"

"All done."

"Eh? What is all done? What were you doing?"

"It was a ceremony. Lucky you- because of that, you wont be going to hell now."

"Huh… I'm not?"

"Nope."

Goku smiled brightly.

"Sanzo…"

"Not so fast. You'll avoid hell as long as you are good and quiet on the way to the next town."

"Yes, yes! I'll be very good!"

"Now, get in Jeep."

"I'm there!"

Goku smiled brightly again and ran off to get in his usual seat, waiting for his companions.

"That was fun. I hope it worked well enough."

"I hope so, too. I REALLY need some sleep."

"Sleep on the way. It should be quiet for a while."

"Good."

"I did feel a little bad about lying to him like that…"

"He'll get over it."

"C'mon, you guys! Lets go!"

"Coming!"

they got in Jeep and drove along for a while. Goku kept his word and was quiet- silently happy that he wasn't going to hell. He heard a noise to his right and looked over at Gojyo. He was lighting a smoke.

"Hey, Gojyo, where did you get that lighter? It looks cool."

"Heh. I snatched it from Sanzo when he wasn't lookin' and I don't plan on giving it back!"

Gojyo didn't need to lower his voice, since the monk was currently taking a nap, but Hakkai heard him and sighed. Goku stared at him plainly.

"That's a sin, Gojyo. You're gonna go to hell."

Gojyo's eyes went wide and his complexion went pale. He froze and dropped Sanzo's lighter. Hakkai snickered from the front seat.

"You tell him, Goku."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Gojyo yelled.


End file.
